1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to stools and more particularly to novel connectors or mountings for stool load-bearing arm rests and/or equipment supports.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been the practice to provide in conjunction with medical and like stools a body rest against which the patient or user rests his or her stomach or back and arm rests or equipment supports which are pivotally mounted so that they may be selectively located to suit the needs of the patient or user and the physician, dentist or the like. This particular stool arrangement has resulted in a perpetual problem respecting the pivotal connectors heretofore interposed between the arm rest or equipment support and the frame. More specifically, such pivotal connectors typically are either too tight or too loose, being too tight when the parts are mechanically tightened with bolts or the like and too loose when the bolts work loose after a few rotations, resulting in arm instability after a short period of use.